


How Much Could I Give, How Much Could I Take

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, I mean this isn't my usual genre, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, unfinished work, vague indication of blood, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Werewolf!Dan, Vampire!Phil, smutty smut, that's it.





	How Much Could I Give, How Much Could I Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written partly to fill a prompt and partly for @phandomficfest Fics You're Afraid to Write flash fest. It's not that I'm afraid to write it, it's just not what I usually write so it's out of my comfort zone. This fic is unfinished. Title from Mr. Kitty give/take

Tossing back his drink, Dan slammed his empty glass down on the bar and crooked a finger at the bartender to order another rather than shouting to be heard. His large hand dwarfed the shot glass as he downed his refill then set the empty glass back on the bar a bit more carefully. 

Turning on his stool, he looked out over the dimly lit club and took in the people sat at the tables scattered around the glittering black dance floor, drinking colorful drinks out of tall glasses, and shouting conversation over the loud music pouring from the speakers in the ceiling. That was one of the reasons Dan liked this club so much: the music was so loud it managed to drown out a lot of the noise usually taking up space in Dan’s head and allowed him to focus. 

On getting drunk. Or finding someone to fuck. Or both. 

Downing another drink, Dan listened as the song changed from one by Rezz to Odonis Odonis, and felt the bass resonate through his chest. He shivered as his pulse tried to match the beat and flicked his gaze to the same spot it had landed at least a dozen times since he’d arrived. 

He felt his already swift heartbeat pick up more speed when he once again met the ice blue eyes of the smirking man he’d been staring at all night. Well, eye-fucking might be a more appropriate term for what he’d been doing to him. 

Tall, and pale, and beautiful, his hair swept back in a dark quiff, his lithe body clothed in designer black, the man had moved through the crowd on the dance floor with the intensity of a predator hungrily searching for prey. It looked as though he’d found it too, if the young man in the black mesh cropped shirt and skinny leather trousers grinding his arse back onto Quiff’s clothed cock and swaying with him to the beat of the song pounding from the speakers was any indication. 

Quiff’s hands were on the man’s hips, guiding his movements back against Quiff’s body. Their bodies undulated to the beat of the song, Crop Top’s head falling back to rest on Quiff’s shoulder as he stared up at him, seemingly enraptured by Quiff’s gorgeous face. Quiff smirked at him, grinding his hips forward, encouraging Crop Top to grind back. 

As Dan watched, Quiff ran a narrow, long fingered hand over Crop Top’s bare stomach, up his chest and around his neck, giving it a light squeeze while he did so then Dan saw Quiff whisper something in the young man’s ear, and saw the man close his eyes briefly and swallow hard before nodding. Quiff smiled and looked up then, eyes meeting and holding Dan’s. Dan was mesmerized, watching as Quiff ran his tongue over the vein on the side of the man’s throat before opening his mouth wide and biting down into it. 

The man being bitten looked pained for a moment, and then completely blissed out as the gorgeous vampire fed from him. Dan met Quiff’s gaze again, the man’s pupils now having overtaken the blue of his eyes and an expression of pleasure on his face to match his snack’s. 

Quiff was watching Dan as he fed from Crop Top, as if Crop Top was nothing more than a placeholder for Dan. And, god help him, Dan wanted those hands on him. He wanted those teeth at his neck. 

As Dan watched, the man in the crop top jerked his hips once, twice, before stilling. His body seemed to go lax, and his face twisted in bliss as he came in his trousers right there on the dance floor, the only thing keeping him upright Quiff’s hands on his hips. Quiff took his teeth from the man’s neck and licked over the wounds he’d made, sealing them, then pushed the man away from him with a disgusted expression on his face before turning his attention back to Dan.

Catching Dan’s eye and grinning like the cat who’d literally eaten the canary, the vampire dabbed a finger at the corner of his mouth, then moved it to his lips and licked it clean. Dan felt his cock jerk with the need to have that tongue on him, that pretty mouth around him, those teeth at his throat. He watched as Quiff raised his eyebrows in question, crooked his finger in a follow me motion, then turned on his heel and walked into the shadows at the back of the club without so much as a glance over his shoulder to see if Dan was following. 

Dan stared after Quiff, mind whirling, cock aching, heart pounding, and carded a hand roughly through his curls. He wanted to follow the vampire. Badly. But the alpha of a pack of werewolves and a vampire fucking in the back of a club? It didn’t matter that Dan was in his rut and felt the constant urge to mate and claim an omega. It didn’t matter that he had no omega to claim and his stomach was in knots constantly from the sheer frustration of it all. If his pack found out he’d screwed a vampire there would be hell to pay, alpha or not. 

But then Dan thought of what he’d seen on that dance floor. He thought of the pull he’d felt in his belly when he’d seen Quiff bite the man, of the urge he’d had to join them, to have those teeth on his skin, to sink his own into Quiff’s shoulder and leave his mark. Then he stood and followed the path the vampire had taken. He couldn’t resist. And he couldn’t find it within himself to want to. 

The only thing of interest at the back of the club was a door that, Dan found, led to an alley. Stepping out into the dark, Dan took in his surroundings. The alley was lit by a single bulb near the back door of the club, bathing the rest of walkway in shadow. He could just make out the shapes of a couple of wheely bins and a stack of pallets he assumed were from the last liquor delivery. Dan smelled the vampire before he saw him. His wolf’s sense of smell was sometimes a blessing and sometimes a curse, but in this case, it was so very, very good. The vamp smelled of fresh cut grass and lemons and something dark, like something Dan had smelled when he ran with his pack through the deepest parts of the forest on the nights of the full moon. Dan thought it was a smell he would never tire of, and then Quiff stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Dan, eyes glimmering in the low light. 

“Has the puppy come to play, then?” Quiff drawled in a deep voice tinged with northern England. Dan felt a shiver run through him at the sound of it. He also felt a spark of irritation at the tone the vampire had chosen to take with him. 

“I’m an alpha, show some respect.” 

“And I’m not a wolf. I don’t owe you a damn thing,” Quiff chuckled darkly, “How about we just get on with it, eh?” 

Dan stepped closer to the vampire and noted that they were so close in height kissing would be a simple thing. He leaned forward to do just that and stopped, so close he could feel the vamp’s breath on his lips and asked, “What’s your name?”

Breathing a bit unsteady, eyes on Dan’s lips, Quiff replied, “Phil. My name is Phil. Yours?”

“Dan. Listen, Phil, have you ever been fucked by a werewolf before?” Dan asked, voice husky, feeling as though every cell in his body was begging him to reach out and touch Phil. Not yet, he thought desperately, not just yet.

As Dan watched, Phil quirked an eyebrow and nodded, “A few, actually. Why do you ask?”

“Were any of them alphas?”

“No, but they were tasty.” Phil grinned, and Dan caught the light glinting off one of his sharpened canines. 

Nodding, Dan said, “You should know that alphas can be...rough...with their mates. I’m not going to be gentle with you, but I need you to know that you can tell me to stop at any point and I’ll stop. Can you agree to that?”

Phil’s eyes trailed over Dan’s face and something he saw there must have convinced him of the sincerity in Dan’s words because he answered soberly for once, “I understand, and I consent. I want you to fuck me. I want to use me. I want to be able to remember what your cock felt like inside me for days to come and I want you to mark me up. Is that what you need to hear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to @h-owllslide on tumblr for the most epic of inspirational song recs, @auroraphilealis for the partial beta and encouragement, and the anon who sent me the prompt and inspired me to try something new. I'm sorry it took so long to respond.


End file.
